The goal of the Specimen Resources and Pathology Core (SPRC) is to provide superior technical expertise to the investigators on this proposal. Experienced head and neck pathologists and cytopathologists will work closely with each SPORE project as well as the Biostatistics and Administrative Cores to ensure efficient and highly-coordinated procurement, archiving, and storage of human tissue samples. Continuous communication between the clinicians, scientists, research nurses, biostatisticians, and pathologists together with established standardized operating procedures for all core activities will provide optimal tissue collection and accurate processing, analysis, and storage of each sample. The SRPC will function as the main repository of patient specimens and will oversee specimen processing and histopathology. This Core will utilize and expand the already well-established tissue banking efforts at Emory University for translational research. Histopathologic analysis by the Core pathologists will confirm the quality and presence of the expected study tissue in research specimens. Selected cellular biomarkers will be explored using immunohistochemistry. These immunostains will be interpreted by core pathologists. Cytology specimens will be generated, and cytopathologic support in processing and interpreting the specimens will be provided. In addition, animal study specimen processing, histopathology, immunohistochemistry, and pathologic interpretive support will be provided. Taken together, the primary objectives of the Specimen Resources and Pathology Core are to: 1) Facilitate the acquisition, preservation, analysis, and dispersal of clinical samples 2) Provide accurate histopathological and cytological characterization of head and neck tissues for all project investigators, thus providing uniform quality assurance 3) Identify oral dyplasia biopsy specimens in the Oral, Head and Neck Biopsy service 4) Offer reliable centralized laboratory services to the SPORE investigators with respect to tissue samples that include histochemistry, immunohistochemical staining, in-situ hybridization, and laser capture microdissection By assisting the researchers in these translational projects, we hope to advance the understanding of how oral cancer develops and aid in the development of treatment and preventive stategies for oral cancer.